


Roo-cking Chair

by Moonshine210



Series: Mama Spinel and Steven Moments [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Puns, But I'm not ashamed, Crystal Gem Spinel Au, Pearl being slightly off, Shapeshifting, Short & Sweet, Warning: Extreme Cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 22:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshine210/pseuds/Moonshine210
Summary: Spinel finds a new way to calm Steven, much to Pearl's annoyance.





	Roo-cking Chair

All was quiet in Steven's room until Spinel heard him mumbling in his sleep. Another nightmare? She hopped up from the chair and peered into his crib again. Steven wasn't crying, but judging from his screwed-shut eyes and frustrated sounds, it sounded like he wasn't having a good dream.

Spinel wondered what to do this time. A few months ago, she had rocked and sang him to sleep, but recently, it was wearing off as Steven continued to fuss in her arms when she tried. So she decided to try something else. Something fresh…

A lightbulb seemed to flicker in her head. A sudden realization came to her, saying that she hadn't used her shapeshifting powers in... what? Years? Could she still do it? She never really used that power unless she was hiding, even back then.

Spinel leaned against the crib, thinking of what to transform into so she could calm Steven down. Maybe... an animal! She nodded to herself. She thought back to years ago when she would watch different animals and their behavior. And then a certain animal came to mind...

* * *

"Pearl!"

Pearl flinched when she heard Spinel's shout, nearly dropping the plate she was cleaning but sighed, "What?"

"Do you remember those hopping animals? What are they called again?"

"You mean the rabbits?"

"No! The _other_ hopping animals! The ones who like to fight and live in that big, dry country?"

Pearl rolled her eyes, "Those are kangaroos. Why are you asking me this?"

"... No reason!"

After hearing some shuffling, Pearl shook her head and continued to wash the rest of the dishes. When she finished with the cups, Pearl went upstairs, she could've sworn she heard… rocking and creaking. It was coming from Steven's room.

Pearl raised an eyebrow. She didn't remember Greg getting a rocking chair. Unless Spinel summoned one… but why? Giving into her curiosity, Pearl opened the door, slightly a crack open as she looked in. And she gasped.

A dark pink kangaroo with pale pink fur on its face, three black lines on its cheeks, long fluffy ears, and a upside-down heart-shaped gem on its chest sat near the crib. It's eyes were closed, a calm, faint smile on its snout as it rocked back and forth slowly like a rocking chair.

Pearl's eyes widened and she stepped in, "Spinel, what is the meaning of-"

The kangaroo then pressed a pawed-finger to her muzzle while opening one eye, wordlessly shushing her. She pointed down to the bulge in her pouch, which revealed to be Steven sleeping soundlessly.

Pearl blinked in surprise, before she looked annoyed, "Care to illuminate?"

Spinel shrugged, "Just wanted to see if I could still shapeshift like you guys. Guess I can."

"But why… that?" Pearl gestured to Steven, keeping her voice low.

"He was fussing in his sleep again and the idea of calming him down like this was too irresistible!" Spinel whispered excitedly.

Pearl huffed, "Whatever you say." She turned around and left, calmly closing the door behind her.

Rolling her eyes in amusement, Spinel gazed down at Steven laying in her pouch. She gently stroked his dark curly hair with her claws, taking in how adorable this all was.

Perhaps she should use more shapeshifting in the future…


End file.
